Discretion
by Eriss Alice Dantalian
Summary: Suivons l'évolution de la relation entre nos jumeaux favoris et leurs effort pour rester discrets! Twincest!


Aussi loin que George se souvienne, leur relation avait toujours été fusionnelle. Cela paraissait évident, ils étaient jumeaux, la même âme divisé en deux partie par accident. Fred et lui avaient toujours été différents des autres, ne comptant que l'un sur l'autre, ne voulant pas se lâcher et être éloignés l'un de l'autre. Ils se cherchaient, désirant la proximité de l'autre plus que tout, ne se séparant jamais au point que plus personne ne pouvait plus les discerner l'un de l'autre, pas même leur propre mère. Non cela ne gênait pas George, ni son frère, au contraire ça les fessaient bien rire et ils s'en servaient pour jouer des tours au autre. Oui, lui et son frère étaient extrêmement proche. Lorsqu'ils étaient petits, cela passait comme la proximité de deux frère, de deux meilleurs amis. George se rappelait souvent, un sourire mutin au lèvres, que c'était pendant cette période d'inattention de leurs parents que « l'élément déclencheur » s 'était produit. L'année de leur huit ans.

 _« Fred ! Fred ! On ne devrait pas être là, murmura George pas très Griffondor sur ce coup là, au grand étonnement de sa moitié._

 __Aller, fait pas ton rabat joie ! On est en pleine nuit. On peu faire se qu'on veut. Maman ne risque pas de rappliquer, répliqua un Fred armé de leur éternel sourire espiègle._

 __ Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça !C'est juste que Papa nous a bien prévenu que sa cabane n'est pas rangé et que certaines étagères risque de nous tomber dessus si on y rentre._

 __On aura qu'a faire attention et puis c'est pas comme si on fessait la taille d'un dragon. »_

 _Et sans laisser plus de temps à son double de le dissuader d'aller dans cette endroit dangereux,ou ils ne pouvaient jouer que sous la surveillance de leur père, qui le fascinait tant, Fred poussa la porte et força son sosie à y pénétrer en fermant derrière lui. La pièce était seulement éclairé par la lumière de la lune filtrant à travers les rideaux miteux et à se moment précis les deux garnement aurait vraiment apprécier pouvoir jeter un_ _ **Lumos**_ _. La poussière présente partout dans la cabane volait et miroitait sous les reflets de la lune. Fred se dirigea vers l'endroit ou leur père cachait ( du moins essayait )ses objets moldus laissant un George peu disposé à le suivre sur le pas de la porte faire le guet. Ce dernier resta à son poste quelques secondes avant de se dire que son frère n'avait peu être pas tord et que cela ne devait pas être si dangereux que ça. Il suivis les traces de son frère dans la poussière omniprésente sur le sol et le reste de la pièce et fini par le trouver la tête dans un carton contenant des objets assez étranges._

 _« Fred, appela le plus jeune des jumeaux, qu'est ce que tu as trouvé ?_

 __Regarde moi ça, s'exclama alors Fred, pas étonnant que Papa ne veuille pas qu'on vienne ici ! Regarde moi ça, répéta t'il en lançant l'objet rectangulaire parsemé de fils. »_

 _Tentant de rattraper l'objet en question, George recula de deux pas et... percuta une étagère qui grinça et tangua dangereusement sous les regards horrifiés et terrifiés des jumeaux Weasley._

 _« GEORGE , hurla Fred en se précipitant vers lui »_

 _Ce dernier ferma les yeux très fort en attendant que l'étagère et son contenu lui tombe dessus mais rien ne vint. Il ouvrit alors les yeux et vis son frère se tenant fermement accroché à lui par dessus son dos … et le dôme,qui réduisait tout ce qui leur tombait dessus en poussière, que celui avait créé sûrement inconsciemment pour les protéger. Fred se releva les larmes au yeux et planta son regard cyan dans celui identique de son semblable._

 _« George ? Ça va ? Je, Je suis désolé ! Tellement, sanglota alors Fred en serrant fermement son frère contre lui._

 __ Je vais bien, annonça ce dernier. »_

 _Ils restèrent comme cela pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Fred ne se détache de son frère et lui fasse un bisous sur la bouche. George ne parut même pas surpris et lui sortirent prudemment en se tenant la main et regagnèrent leur chambre._

Un petit bisou sans conséquences à leur age. Après cette incident même si leur coté ''Griffondor-je-me-fous-dans-la-merde-'' ressortait souvent ils firent plus attention et George se souvient alors que Molly fut touchée de la manière dont Fred avait tendance à passé devant George au moindre petit danger, sans doute parce qu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Les années passèrent rapidement et leur mauvais coup s'améliorait à chaque fois. Puis le temps de Poudlard arriva et les jumeaux n'eurent qu'une peur : Ne pas être dans la même maison. Cette peur fût bien vite balayé et tout ce passa dans la joie et les retenues jusqu'à leur quatrième année. George eu un petit sourire en se remémorant la gêne de son frère et leur léger éloignement. George savait qu'il avait toujours été le jumeaux le plus timide et effacé, mais aussi le plus réfléchis et pondéré. Seulement cette année là, Fred avait tendance à rougir pour rien et allait se coucher tôt le soir, **seul** , dans **son propre lit** et George avait compris qu'il n 'était pas question de le rejoindre. Jusqu'au jour ou il était rester pour les vacances de Noël, car leurs parents partait voir Charlie en Roumanie. Ils étaient seul dans le dortoirs des quatrième année. George eut cette fois ci un immense sourire en repensant à ces vacances.

 _Le Capitaine Olivier Dubois n'était pas content, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix alors il fit passé son souhait de bon rétablissement à George pour Fred et le renvoya s'occuper du malade. George qui s'était attendu à rester à l'entraînement fut surpris mais ne se le fit pas dire deux fois avant de déguerpir. Quand il arriva au dortoir des quatrième année, son frère était assis sur son lit un peu palot mais ne semblait pas avoir de fièvre ou autres. George s'approcha lentement de son double et l'enlaça par derrière tout en calant sa tête au creux de son cou mais il fut rapidement et violemment repoussé par son homologue qui semblait avoir l'air furieux._

 _« Alors comme ça maintenant que nous sommes seuls tu remarques enfin que j'existe, hurla Fred tout en le poussant sur le lit._

 __Mais de quoi tu parles ? C'est quoi ton problème par les couilles de Merlin, hurla à son tour le deuxième des frères, tu m'ignore, ne veut plus dormir avec moi passe ton temps avec Lee, ne fait plus de mauvais tours avec moi et quand tu as fait ton cauchemar tu t'es cassé dans la salle commune pour aller voir_ _ **PERCY !**_ _Et c'est moi qui ai un putain de problème ?_

 __Je vois pas pourquoi tu t'énerves, j'allais juste voire d'autres personnes et puis c'est pas comme si on allait rester coller ensemble toute notre vie, marmonna Fred calmé et d'une voix brisé._

 __Alors c'est ça, murmura furieusement George avait de reprendre un volume normal, tu t'es lassé de moi alors tu t'en va ? Rester collé ensemble toute notre vie ? Je te dérange autant que ça ! Tu ne peut même pas imaginer comment tu me tue en disant ça ! Mais c'est vrai tu as l'embarras du choix ! Avec cinq frère tu peut vraiment ''changer d'air'' quand tu en as envie. Moi qui pensait que..._

 __Je ne veux pas faire, je ne voulais pas faire ça, dit simplement Fred. C'est juste que je n'ai pas le choix, ajouta t'il d'une voix tremblante et en se tournant pour partir. »_

 _Il avait à peine fait deux pas qu'il se retrouva, à son tour, plaqué violemment contre le matelas. George furieux entre ses jambes et par dessus lui, lui tenant fermement les poignets. Fred se concentra un instant sur la douleur qu'il ressentait à cet endroit avant de sentir des gouttes tombé sur son visage. Il releva la tête et trouva son frère en pleurs l'observant d'un regard indéchiffrable._

 _« Non ! Je veux pas, éclata George la voix complètement réduite et brisée, tu n'as pas le droit ! Tu... tu avais promis, tu t'en souviens ? Que tu ne me laisserais jamais. Je suis désolé quoi que j'ai fait, on va trouvé un moyen de réparer ça, hein ?_

 __George, il n'y a aucun moyen de rattraper ça._

 __Je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprenne comme ça. Je ne sais pas comment tu l'as appris. Tu dois être dégoutté, on n'est plus des enfants et ces becos, ces moments ne devait pas signifier la même chose dans ton cas. Tu as du remarquer que je te regardais quand tu dormais, la manière dont je caressais te cheveux quand je pensant que tu dormais, je dois te répugner .J'avais peur de ta réaction, c'est vrai je t'aime alors qu'on est jumeaux, je suis tellement désolé. »_

 _Pendant qu'il parlait il avait relâché les poignées de son double qu'il pensait ne plus jamais pourvoir touché à nouveau et se préparais à s'en aller avec ce qu'il lui restait de dignité, quand il fut attiré dans l'étreinte de son jumeau. Fred releva lui releva la tête, pris son visage en coupe et l'embrassa. Un baiser doux qui symbolisait son amour pour lui, un baiser humide, sans doute à cause des larmes qui coulaient sur les joues des deux frère s'embrassant._

 _« La raison pour laquelle je devait m'éloigner, commença un Fred irradiant de bonheur malgré les larmes qui coulait sur ses joues, c'était mon amour pour toi._

 __Abruti, ne t'avise plus de partir. Jamais. »_

En repensant a tout ça George se demandait juste comment ils allaient faire pour rester discret. Il doutait fortement du fait que leur parents apprécie cette nouvelle. Surtout leur mère, à peine la bataille de Poudlard fini qu'elle s'était déjà mis en tête d'avoirs des petits enfants et elle semblait déterminé à les caser. Être discret, il fallait être discret. Bien sur, ils n'habitaient plus avec elle depuis que la boutique avait ouvert mais elle ne semblait pas comprendre le mot ''intimité'' et elle transplanait chez eux comme si il s'agissait de leur chambre d'adolescent. Leur génitrice semblait aussi tenir très à cœur le fait qu'ils dînent presque tout les soirs avec elle. Ça c'est chaud. A croire qu'ils allaient devoir faire attention à tout leurs faits et gestes. A ne pas paraître trop proche...Stop, minute ! Non, ils allaient juste devoir lui montrer à quelle point ils étaient encore plus proche qu'avant. Après tout ce serait bizarre qu'après avoir emménagé ensemble ils se mettent à être distant. Un grand sourire illumina ses lèvres. En fait, il ne fallait pas être discret, pour passer inaperçu il fallait juste être encore plus voyant, plus proche. Se montrer tout simplement.

« Je peut savoir pourquoi tu as un sourire de gamin coller au lèvres ? Le coupa une voix. Son sourire s'élargit encore plus si s'était possible.

_J'ai trouvé une solution pour Maman.

Un sourire similaire au sien s'installa sur le visage de son vis à vis alors que ce dernier franchissait les quelques mètres qui les séparait. Un frisson le parcourut.

_Cela vaut bien une récompenses ça,continua t'il. Une belle récompense, je pense même...»

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir, les lèvres fruités de son âme sœur virent s'écraser sur les siennes.

C'est le tout premier Twincest que j'ai écris alors je n'en suis pas du tout satisfaite !

Je cherche une béta correctrice ! Coeur sur vous 3


End file.
